


Quartet Night Shenanigans

by anotherfirename



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Gen, takes place when QN lives together, they might be rethinking that decision now, very short silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 19:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16646189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherfirename/pseuds/anotherfirename
Summary: Late nights are bad enough when your roommates don't almost scare you dead.





	Quartet Night Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hanzhoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanzhoe/gifts).



It's been a long day of tedious retakes and indecisive directors and unproductive meetings. Long enough that when Reiji offers Ranmaru a ride home Ranmaru is too tired to feign disinterest. Long enough that when Ranmaru falls alseep almost immediately in the passenger seat Reiji is too tired to say anything about it.  
When they finally arrive at the condo shared by the members of Quartet Night, Reiji nearly drops his keys in his attempt to unlock the door. After he finally fumbles the door open he moves to enter but stops in his tracks when he suddenly notices the silhouette of a person sitting in the darkness  
"Hey!" Ranmaru exclaims when he ends up walking into Reiji's back. "What the--"  
"AiAi?"  
For there, sitting upright and perfectly still on the couch, is Ai. Gently illuminated by the city lights outside it's clear that despite his stillness his eyes are open.  
"Dammit," Ranmaru mutters. "He says he's sleeping when he does that but there's no way that's normal."  
"What?" Reiji says, keeping his voice low to avoid disturbing Ai. "Sleeping? Are you sure?"  
"Well that's what he keeps telling me. Why the hell is he out here anyways? Shouldn't he be in his own damn room?"  
"Well maybe he-- wait a second! You're one to talk! You fall asleep on the couch all the time!"  
"Shut up!"  
The two continue to bicker in low whispers, unaware of the silent footsteps behind them until,  
"Move."  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ai wakes up to familiar screaming, and when he looks to the condo entrance he is entirely unsurprised by what he sees. Reiji clutches the back of Ranmaru's jacket as he ducks him while Ranmaru has instinctively raised his fists in preparation for a fight. And then there's Camus, illuminated by the light from the hallway and looking thoroughly unimpressed because all this and his roommates are still blocking the door.

**Author's Note:**

> [I found some really good audio to go with this.](http://kawaiigraphix.tumblr.com/post/138459288366)


End file.
